


First Kiss And A Little More

by McFleury



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFleury/pseuds/McFleury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keishin and Ittetsu have been dating for several months but they haven't kissed yet. With some advice from the Karasuno team, Takeda builds up the confidence to kiss Ukai. He unexpectedly receives a lot more then he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss And A Little More

Takeda stares blankly at multiply sheets of paper scattered around his desk, he sighs softly as his picks them up and starts tapping them onto the surface. He glances up at the clock hung at the top of one of the corners in his office. "Five minutes" he mutters to himself slowly turning his attention back to his papers. Many of the sheets are essays from his students that he is yet to mark, others just lesson plans. He's been trying to work for the last few hours but can't seem to concentrate on anything else except for the blonde volleyball coach.

Its been about a few months since he finally persuaded Ukai to coach the Karasuno team, he was really proud he managed to convince him since he's not very good at anything except for being persistent. Over these last few months he'd developed a crush on his friend and (in his eyes) amazingly managed to get him to go out with him. This was what has led him to his current situation. During the time they'd been dating, not even once yet had they kissed. They'd tried to a couple of time of coarse.

The first occasion was at the end of a training camp. Everyone was off in their own segregated bedrooms while Ukai and Takeda were cleaning up in the kitchen. Takeda had his hands in the sink, trying to scrub bits of food from plates and simultaneously spreading a mix of soup and dirty water all over the sink. Keishin however was mopping the floor where Kiyoko had pushed Tanaka over after he tried to hug her and he spilt his drink over the floor. Ukai would of made him clean it himself if he wasn't planning on trying to get Ittetsu alone.

Once Ukai was confident that everyone else had left and he's finished cleaning up Tanaka's mess, leaning the mop up against the cupboard door he carefully made his way to where his boyfriend was. He gently let his hands slide down and rested them softly on Takeda's waist. Immediately afterwards Ittetsu dropped the plate he was holding into the sink and some water splashed onto his glasses. As he reached up towards his glasses to clean up the water someone grabbed his hand and slid their fingers between his. As the realisation that he didn't know who was touching him hit Takeda he slowly turned around and started to calm down as he saw that it was only Keishin. He noticed that Ukai was slowly leaning down and that his lips were only about a centimetre apart from his and a slight blush crept across his face. "Umm…Ukai..-kun..?" Ittetsu barely makes out as he grips his hold on his partners hands…

"Takeda-Sensei, do you know where the spare futons are kept? Me and Daichi can't seem to find any in the cupboard…" a voice states as someone enters the room. The door suddenly slams and that's what gains the attention of the pair mere breaths away from kissing. They immediately turn around and act as if they weren't about to kiss and turn their attention to the grey haired boy standing in the door way with an expression like he just walked in on someone strangling a kitten. Ukai mentally curses as he watched his boyfriend leave the room with Karasuno's #2 babbling on about how old the facility was. He sighed and continued with his boyfriend's work.

The second occasion actually happened on the same day. Once Sensei had sorted Suga and Daichi out with a futon to sleep on, he sluggishly made his way back to the kitchen and was mentally trying to come up with the best apology for leaving his boyfriend right before they were about to have their first kiss. Surprisingly, when he returned to the kitchen everything was back to the state it was in when the first arrived at the training camp. Ittetsu was in a state of shock as he looked towards one of the benches and noticed Ukai smoking whilst slowly looking up at him.

The blush from earlier started to crawl back to Takeda's face as Keishin slowly walked up to him and resumed their position from earlier, this time with his boyfriend facing him. As Ukai wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist gently pulling him in tighter, to his surprise, Takeda wrapped his arms around his neck and stared deeply into his eyes. Takeda had never been the one to initiate anything even remotely close to this and that's what caught this coach off guard. As they both leaned in centimetres away from touching again. It took a few seconds for the couple to realise that the door had swung open and in the centre of the doorway stood a red haired teen with the expression of shock and horror. This time it was the taller of the two men who spoke first after quickly stepping away from his partner. "Shoyo, how may we be of assistance?" asked his coach in a voice that sounded like death. Before Ukai could say anything else Hinata had bolted out of the room and shouting words of apologies as he ran away.

And after that, they hadn't tried to kiss. Even when they were alone with each other at their house they never tried anything out of fear of someone suddenly interrupting. Of coarse after the situation with both Suga and Hinata the team all found out that their Sensei and Coach were dating. Obviously, none of them had a problem with it and were all extremely supportive of them. This was why when Takeda had asked the third years on what to do about kissing Ukai the other two years automatically joined in.

Tsukkishima suggested that he just wait for him to do it until a certain freckled boyfriend of his elbowed him in the stomach lightly for being so rude. Hinata and Nishinoya suggested he buy him roses and act out something like a scene from a romantic film they'd scene. After everyone but the third years had put in their input, Takeda stared at the third years with a soul destroying look like he was about to cry if he didn't get an appropriate answer soon. Suga smiled and sat down next to his Sensei and smiled, attempting to comfort him.

"Why don't you just show up at the shop after work, dressed nicely and just pull him down and do it? Don't make a big show of it, Just do it!" Suga emphasised his point by waving his hands in the air and nearly hitting Daichi in the stomach as he does so. "I actually agree." Asahi smiles as he looks down at his teacher. Both just stare at Daichi waiting for his response and opinion on the matter. Realising everyone was waiting for his view he just smiled and agreed with the other two glaring at Suga from the corner of his eyes.

And here Takeda was. Five minutes until he finished work officially, five minutes before he was about to leave to attempt to kiss his boyfriend. He stood up and walked over to a mirror sat against one of the walls in his office, he glanced down at himself, at what he was wearing. It wasn't anything too fancy, something Suga and the others had helped him pick out. Originally, he wasn't going to dress up at all but Hinata and Nishinoya said it was mandatory for him to do so.

He glanced down at a white dress shirt buttoned up to the top underneath a black waistcoat also buttoned up. Takeda lifted his hands up to fiddle with his black bow tie while eyeing up his black shoes, shined just for the occasion. Is it too much? Do I look fat? Will Ukai like it.. Wait, did I just ask if I looked fat? What am I? A sixteen year old girl? Ittetsu continued to mentally argue with himself as the clock struck five 'o clock. Takeda sighed and slowly made his way out of his office and to Ukai's shop.

"Sensei! We were waiting for you!" Hinata screamed as he saw Takeda walk around the corner and scream slightly. Nishinoya ran forward following Hinata towards Sensei and jumped with excitement. "We wanted to see you and Coach's first kiss!" Nishinoya screeched as he was suddenly pulled back by his colossal boyfriend, Asahi. "Yuu, Be quiet! Ukai-Sensei might be able to hear us!" Asahi chimed as he placed his hand over his lover's mouth. Suga and Daichi giggled as they followed the suit and walked over to Takeda-Sensei. "Everybody wanted to see you and Ukai's big moment and we didn't want them being stupid so we came too." Suga giggled, being the mum of the group wasn't easy with children like Tanaka and Nishinoya, not to mention Hinata.

Everyone started screaming and shouting as they saw what their Sensei was wearing. Sentences such as "Oh my god!" and "Dam, Sensei!" were frequently shouted at him as his team looked at him. Takeda started blushing and looking down at his feet before Daichi rescued him by saying, "Guys, leave Takeda-Sensei alone. He has some business to attend to if I'm not wrong.." He started smirking slightly towards the end of his sentence. Ittetsu only nodded as a reply as he slowly started making his way to the door of his boyfriend's shop. The Karasuno team just hid behind some bushes and a bench that was outside the shop to get a front row seat of the action. Takeda gulped as he slowly opened the door and marched inside the shop. It didn't take long before he found Ukai sat behind the counter smoking a cigarette and looking into outer space. It also didn't take long for his presence to be noticed as Ukai slowly turned his head to face the teacher and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Takeda…. Wait, what are you wearing?" Keishin asked as he slowly made his way to where his boyfriend was standing. He looked him up and down and smirked to himself. Dam he looks sexy in those jeans, they cling to him in all the right places… Ukai thought to himself but was quickly brought back to reality as small, sweaty hands pulled on his shirt collar. "Ummmm.. Takeda….." Those were the only words Keishin could make out before he was pulled forward and lips crashed into his. So soft… was all that Ukai could think as Takeda had smashed his lips into his.

Takeda's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as Ukai pressed his hands against his waist and pulled him closer. As much as the couple wished they could of gone on like that forever they both broke away from lack of air. Both started panting heavily but never moving from their position. Ukai leans forward and starts kissing his neck. Ittetsu gasps as he feels his hands reach down and grope his ass through the tight jeans. "Sorry, I can't hold back anymore Ittetsu." Takeda moans as he hears his first name roll of of his boyfriend's tongue like a breathless whisper. "I-its ok.. K-Keishin, Don't stop…" Takeda moans louder as he feels Ukai's teeth graze against his ear, already turning red.

As Takeda's head stops spinning, he remembers that the kids are all outside watching everything that is happening. As he turns his head to the side to see if their watching, he giggles slightly as he sees Suga, Daichi and Asahi herding everyone away from the scene as quickly as possible. Daichi notices him smiling and winks at his sensei before pushing Hinata into Kageyama as they walk away.

Now that the kids are gone, I can finally enjoy this… Takeda thought as he looked back to Ukai who had somehow without him realising, pulled off his waistcoat and was now unbuttoning his shirt. "Ummm, Don't you think we should go somewhere that's a little more private Keishin?" Takeda stutters and stares at Ukai with wide eyes. Keishin giggles as he picks up Takeda bridal style and carries him to the back of the store, locking the door behind him...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I got bored one night and started writing this and then decided to post it here ^-^
> 
> Next chapter out soon
> 
> Hopefully I'll add more pairings later and their times during this story (e.g Asanoya, Daisuga, Kagehina)


End file.
